Kickin It Kick One shots
by Maddie2324
Summary: The title pretty much explains what i'm going to write about so... But incase you didn't get it, I'll be writing one shots about Jack and Kim from Kickin it, so please read, I'd like to think they are going to be ok but I guess i'll never know unless you review... So please do :D Review if you want me to write more


It was just a normal day in the dojo, Jerry was outside trying to flirt with a girl way out of his league, Milton was sat in the corner dong his maths homework and Jack and Kim were practising on the dummies.

Now what the guys didn't know is that things between Jack and Kim haven't exactly been the same since a little incident last week.

**_Flashback to last week _**

Jack and Kim were sparring in the Dojo…

"Im so going to beat you this time Jack" Kim says as she throws a pouch towards Jacks left shoulder, which he dodges easily.

"I don't think so Kimmy" Jack replied, this distracted Kim for less then a second but long enough for Jack to swipe Kim off her feet and bring her down towards the mat, Kim tried to stand up but Jack had already pinned her hands behind her head.

"I told you not to call me Kimmy, jack, you distracted me" Kim says while looking up and into Jacks eyes, gasping at how close were.

"Kim… I have been meaning to tell you something" Jack says shyly, looking anywhere but Kim's eyes.

"Sure Jack you can tell me anything" Kim replied, sweetly, confused about why Jack hasn't moved from sitting on top her, nor unpinned her hands from behind her head… Not that she was complaining or anything.

"It would be easier to show you" Jack replied while starting to bring her face closer to Kim's. Kim sat frozen, watching Jacks face slowly moving towards hers. Kim had to bite back a moan as Jacks breath swept across her lips, Jack noticed this and moved closer so their lips were barely touching. His eyes closed as he got ready to close the gap but something in Kim's head clicked which caused her to push jack away and stand up.

"I'm sorry Jack I can't, I don't want to ruin our friendship, i'm sorry" Kim says before running out of the Dojo, leaving a shocked Jack behind.

**_End of flashback_**

After finishing beating up the dummies, Kim grabbed her water bottle from her bag, which was in her locker and went to sit down on the bench. Practice was nearly over and rudy had left to go on a date with Miss Apple….

Kim found her eyes drifting over to where Jack was beating up a dummy. Jack hadn't really talked her that much since the incident and Kim couldn't feel worse. She doesn't even know why she pushed him away… She had dreamed of kissing Jack for ages and when the moment came she pushed jim away and made up aloud of rubbish about not wanting to ruin their friendship! How stupid is she.. Even though if they were to break up, She is right that could ruin what she thought to be a solid relationship that had been formed between these best friends over the past four years.

Jack finally finished beating the dummy and moved to sit down next to Kim on the bench.

"You up for a spar Kim?" Jack asked while looking ahead instead of at Kim.

"You're on" Kim quickly replied, as she stepped up onto the mat, Jack followed suit but before they started Jack interrupted.

"Buts lets make this interesting…How about a bet?" Jack asked,

"ok… What are the terms?" Kim replied a bit skeptical about what Jack might be getting to.

"If I win, you have to kiss me!" Jack declared and he looked quite pleased that he came up with that term to. Kim's mouth hung open at Jacks forwardness and the fact that he brought up what he wanted to happen even though they have not once mentioned it since the event happened in fear of making things even more awkward then they were in Kim's eyes.

"And if I win?" Kim muttered shakily.

"If you win… I'll never bring up my feeling for you again, unless you bring them up yourself… We can go back to being best friends and pretend like nothing happened" Jack forced out, like it hurt him to say it.

Kim stood there considering the terms and the impact that it could quite possibly have which ever way it may turn out. Thats the problem with Kim, she also thinks about the negatives of the choices she makes before she thinks about the positive that these choices could offer and because of that she never makes a choice she believes could have more negative impacts then positive… Which was happening now.

Kim was also stubborn… Which meant that if Jacks challenges her then she is going to except that challenge because she doesn't want to seem weak to anyone, especially Jack.

"Deal" Kim says, while getting into her fighting position, a serious look on her face. Jack doing the same on the other side of the mat.

They ended up exactly where they started last week, throwing kicks and punches at each other, uses the other persons one weaknesses against them but still not managing to outfight the other. But this time was different, there was a bet in place that Kim was stupid enough to agree to, Jack knew exactly what he was doing… Kim had never beaten Jack in a spar… which meant that this spar probably wasn't going to go in Kim's favour either. Now don't Kim wrong she would love to kiss Jack, A'lot but her problem was that she thought to much about the negatives that could come with that happening and she would rather have Jack as a best friend then nothing.

**_Line break_**

The sparring continued for many more minutes as the fighting stayed level because with every kick and punch came an expertly timed block from the other side. It was quite obvious that the pair were becoming annoyed and tired about the equal fight and after another two minutes Kim throw a lazy punch towards jacks chest, which Jack easily dodges and while doing so, once again swiping Kim's legs and knocking them from underneath her, making her fall to the floor. Jack smirked with victory before handing out his hand to help Kim to her feet.

"So Kimmy… You lost" Jack said, while using the hand he used to pull Kim up to pull Kim towards him, making her crash against his chest.

"Yeah I know!" Kim said at Jacks obvious comment, probably just trying to remind Kim of the bet they made before the fight started.

"You do realise that after this happens everything is going to change…" Kim says , while looking up into Jacks eyes.

"Kim, I want things to change… if I didn't I wouldn't of brought the topic up in the first place"Jack argues back, "I just don't understand why you keep pushing me away because I know you like me" He adds, while places his hands down on her hips.

"I'm pushing you away because I don't want things to be ruined if one of us makes a mistake Jack… I would much rather have you in my life as a best friend then as nothing… I don't know what I would do if we ever stopped talking Jack… you're my best friend" Kim replied, tears stinging her eyes but she willed them not to spill over.

"Kim we are best friends thats what makes us more likely to work… we know everything about each other, we don't keep secrets, we don't mind spending every hour of the day with each other because we always find something to do or talk about, Kim nothing would break us apart surely are friendship has proved that to you? whenever something bad happens we work together to fix it and lets face it, you can't stay mad at me for long anyway" Jack said with a smirk. Kim smiled at Jacks words and moved her hands to rest around Jacks neck.

"I think its time I give you what you won" Kim says while moving her face closer, which mean she had to stand on her tiptoes, Jack smiles and pulls Kim even closer to him.

"You know, I've always wanted to tell you how beautiful I think you are…" Jack whispered ghosting his lips over Kim's. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt jacks lips on hers, she tightened her hold around his neck and pushed her lips harder onto Jacks. She was in pure bliss but unfortunately she had to pulled away.

"Woah" Jack says dreamily before leaning in again… and thats how the next 30 minutes played out for the two teenagers, completely oblivious to Milton, Jerry and Rudy standing outside with the mouths open in shock.

Guess somethings just plan out better then you ever thought they might.

So i hoped you liked it, please review and tell me whether you would like me to write anymore because if no one wants to read them then whats the point of writing them right? Till next time(hopefully) Thank you for reading.

Maddie xoxo


End file.
